


Белая птица

by Nataly_kor



Series: Сказки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, драма, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataly_kor/pseuds/Nataly_kor
Summary: Замок стоял давно. Кто-то даже говорил, что всегда, но, конечно же, ошибался.
Series: Сказки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Белая птица

**Author's Note:**

> Написано весной 2018

Замок стоял давно. Кто-то даже говорил, что всегда, но, конечно же, ошибался. Замок просто стоял давно. Его построили в те времена, когда прапрабабушки и прапрадедушки тех, кто ныне живет подле него, еще не поженились и были так юны, что не могли даже поступить на службу королю, который построил этот замок.

Замок хотел стоять всегда. Так говорят местные поверья. Будто бы, когда замок закладывался, в его фундамент заточили белую птицу, чтобы у замка была душа. И дескать именно эта душа и хочет, чтобы замок стоял всегда, иначе случится что-то. Что — никто не знает, в том числе и душа белой птицы.

«Вообще-то, — продолжали рассуждать хранители местных поверий, шамкая беззубыми ртами и потрясая корявыми от тяжелой работы пальцами, — белая птица это еще ничего. Не так жутко, как _у них_ ». На этом месте бабки глубокомысленно кивали на западный холм и загадочно умолкали.

В соседях у замка и правда была когда-то цитадель с узкими черными башнями, наводившими на мысли о копьях или даже о трезубце Сатаны. В подвалах той цитадели жило несчастное привидение мертвой белокурой девушки с глазами, как озера. Говорят, девушка была заживо похоронена в бесконечных подвалах черного замка. Так же говорят, что однажды земля не выдержала беззакония и замок просто исчез, как будто его не было.

Словом, люди, говорившие о нашем замке, уверяли, что он вполне может простоять вечность.

Белую птицу поймали в лесу. Тот лес шумел влажными кронами под ярко-синим небом. Этот светлый лиственный лес точно знал, что не стоял тут всегда и не будет стоять всегда, ибо такова судьба всех лесов: леса встают, потом ложатся и снова встают через поколение. Тогда он был лиственный, и береза, ольха, ива хорошо согревали каменные стены нового замка.

Люди, жившие в новом замке, что стоял подле лиственного леса, радовались, что могут укрыться от врагов и пережидать осаду неделями. У них были колодцы прямо внутри замка и даже подземное озеро. В каменных стенах скрывались тайные окна, из которых можно атаковать пришельцев. Наверху боевого хода замка так удобно прятаться за зубцами и разить, разить врагов кипящей смолой, копьями и стрелами.

А внутри стен и в жилой части было тесновато, но уютно. Это была теснота теплой дружной семьи, в которой у каждого было свое важное дело и своя цель, чтобы семья продолжала жить, расти и пытаться быть счастливой под таким ярким небом, но среди такого плотного кольца врагов.

У них получалось, у тех первых хозяев этой земли. Ценой души белой птицы, ценой жизней лиственного поколения леса и многих-многих мальчишек и девчонок, которые поступали на службу королю и старались выжить вместе с большой королевской семьей. Они победили врагов и зажили сыто и благополучно на тех благословенных самой природой плодородных холмах.

Спустя много лет, наполненных обыденной жизнью, вода стала уходить из этих мест. Леса больше не вставали стеной, а земля не давала столько урожая, чтобы накормить всех. Часть людей просто ушли вслед за водой. Но остались те, кто не мог уйти. Остался последний наследник древнего рода королей. Он бродил по своему дому не хуже привидения той белокурой принцессы. Остались старухи, помнившие еще старого короля, у которого было много детей, а потом остался один внук. Остались слишком юные, слишком больные и слишком прикованные к месту. Они роптали на наследника и требовали сделать хоть что-то. Поделиться водой из подземного озера. Оно ведь есть, не уходит вода из-под земли просто так! Наверняка юный принц просто прячет воду ото всех.

Принц же ничего не прятал. За столетия спокойной жизни замка ходы, которые вели к подземному озеру, понемногу осыпались и портились. Никто не желал тратить силы на такую сложную и вредную работу – поддерживать туннели, ведь врагов у королей уже не было, и осады не предвиделось. Вода же начала уходить еще в детстве принца, и поэтому он стал изучать движение подземных вод, земных плит и пришел к ужаснувшему его выводу: нельзя заново открыть озеро, но сохранить при этом замок. Когда-то его фундамент нарочно иссекли скважинами-колодцами и теперь те древние скважины грозили уничтожить замок, попытайся принц разобрать завалы целиком.

Но принц все равно решил попробовать. Он работал, как мог быстро и осторожно, и вот настал тот самый момент, когда следующий убранный камень означал начало конца для дома принца.

В первые дни и даже месяцы тяжкого труда принца мучили кошмары, в которых царила душная каменная темнота грота, и хлопали крылья. Принц просыпался от надсадного ужасающего птичьего крика и бродил, бродил по узким коридорам. Водил пальцами по пыльным гобеленам со сценами былой славы своих предков. Смотрел на портреты, за которыми больше никто не ухаживал, и красивые лица его пращуров покрывались пылью, паутиной и плесенью, отчего всякое одухотворенное выражение пропадало с них. Принцу виделось только лишь осуждение и разочарование.

Принц оказался гнилым плодом некогда великого дерева и был способен только разрушать — такие мысли приходили ему в голову тяжкими долгими ночами.

Однако он знал, что не может прекратить разбирать завалы и ходы. И однажды сны тоже прекратились, а лица на портретах перестали волновать принца. Он каждый день выходил в деревню и видел там живые лица, на которых была написана надежда. Она, как казалось принцу, украшала лица гораздо лучше, чем презрение или высокомерие. Особенно лицо одной девушки, оставшейся тут ради больной старушки. Ее — и девушки, и наверное, когда-то бабушки — волосы были похожи на золото, а в глазах словно плескалось море. Принц знал, что мог бы предложить ей корону и власть над этой землей. И знал, что она не примет ничего. Не нужна корона, когда нет людей, которых она смогла бы защитить.

Птица по ночам больше не кричала, только садилась ему на плечо и нежно ворковала, тихонько трогая клювом его ухо.

Последний камень вырывался тяжело. Принц бил и бил киркой, пока не услышал тяжкий скрежет под землей. Услышав же, бросил кирку и побежал прочь. Он бежал по узким коридорам, которые уже начали покачиваться. Уворачивался от падающих со стен древних регалий своего рода и от взглядов предков с портретов. Только однажды, единственный раз он задержался на повороте, обернулся и посмотрел портрету прямо в глаза.

С этого портрета смотрела принцесса с белокурыми волосами и с глазами, как озера. Девушка смотрела на своего родственника понимающе и сочувствующе. Единственный портрет, который никогда не осуждал принца.

А потом принц выбежал на свежий ночной воздух, пока замок рушился, складывался как карточный домик за его спиной. Принц продолжал бежать, захлебываясь свежим ночным воздухом, а вместо замка и привычного холма свету луны открывалось озеро чистой холодной воды. Озеро, которое спасет жизни и снова подарит людям шанс стать счастливыми.


End file.
